


В тебя как в зеркало смотрю

by fandom_marvel_2018



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_marvel_2018/pseuds/fandom_marvel_2018
Summary: Никто не знает как, но утром они оба проснулись не в своём теле





	В тебя как в зеркало смотрю

Дэнни Рэнд проснулся в тёмной комнате. Болел нос, ныли скулы — похоже, вчера опять была драка. Руки все в бинтах, лицо в пластырях. Рёбра — глубокий вдох — вроде в полном порядке. Всё вообще-то было не так уж и плохо. За исключением того, что вчера он уснул после двух часов бурных кувырканий с Мисти, без единой царапинки и в своей постели.

Ну, почти без единой. И почти в своей.

В любом случае, это вообще была постель, а не какой-то то странный кожаный диван, от сна на котором так сильно болела спина. Господи, неужели кто-то ещё до сих пор так и не понял, что гармонии с миром невозможно достичь без правильного матраса?

Внезапно резко и пронзительно зазвонил телефон. Дэнни быстро поднялся с дивана и потащил вслед за собой простынь, случайно запутавшись в ней правой ногой. Телефон, кстати старого образца, с коробом на стене и прямым проводным подключением к сети продолжал звенеть, причем так громко, будто его должны были услышать не только хозяин квартиры, но и все соседи, да и весь ближайший квартал.

— Ненавижу тебя, — сонным голосом процедил он телефоннному аппарату и наконец-то снял трубку. Из динамика тут же донесся знакомый голос. Его собственный.

— Дэнни?

— Клинт? — после небольшой паузы, во время которой Рэнд успел осмотреть себя с головы до ног и убедиться в том, что это тело точно принадлежит не ему, а кому-то из его знакомых, предположил он. И попал в десятку. Не то чтобы Дэнни знал, как под одеждой выглядят все его знакомые, просто мало кто носил бы фиолетовые семейники с принтом мишени на паху.

— Как пёс? — спросил Клинт, и только после этого вопроса Дэнни заметил дремлющую возле дивана собаку. Однако он решил ответить вопросом на вопрос:  
— Как Мисти?

— Я боялся, что это будет Люк.

Повисло неловкое молчание. Дэнни не стал говорить, что прошлым вечером он должен был порвать с Мисти и отправиться к Кейджу, но всё пошло немного иначе.

— Можешь не оправдываться, — подбадривающе заверил Клинт по ту сторону телефонного провода. — Если только это не ты виноват в... ну, сам понимаешь. И ты должен мне сказать спасибо!

— За что это? — сначала Дэнни возмутился, а потом вспомнил, что вчера с Мисти они едва переступив порог, набросились друг на друга, будто любовники в дешёвом детективном романе, а затем секс в постели плавно перетёк в секс в душе, и в конечном счете они вдвоем заснули совершенно голые, но остановить Клинта уже не смог.

— Я хотя бы сплю в трусах.

— И эти бабские шорты ты называешь трусами? — Дэнни съязвил только для того, чтобы почувствовать себя менее неловко. — Смог найти одежду?

Когда они с Мисти ввалились вчера в её квартиру, Дэнни не особенно следил за тем, что и куда бросал. И если Клинт Бартон смог всё это собрать воедино, то его действительно можно было бы называть героем.

— Использовал простыню как тогу, — отозвался Клинт, заставив Дэнни улыбнуться про себя. Ну конечно, это же Бартон, чего ещё от него стоило ожидать.

— Мисти кстати передает тебе привет и очень беспокоится, был ли этой ночью с ней ты или...

— Что значит или? — напрягся Дэнни. — Клинт, что значит или? Клинт, что ты ей ответил? — они с Мисти только-только вновь наладили отношения, не хватало только, чтобы этот ловелас теперь всё испортил. Окей, это был секс на грани разрыва, но ведь всё закончилось хорошо? Это считается? Можно же сказать, что их отношения «наладились»?

— Возможно я немного приврал, — задумчиво ответил Клинт, растягивая гласные.

— Я немедленно выбегаю из твоего богом забытого дома, Клинт Бартон, и, видит бог, как только доберусь до твоей самодовольной рожи, начищу её как следует. Где я, кстати, чёрт тебя подери? Это место не слишком похоже на поместье Мстителей

— В Бруклине, — донеслось из трубки. — В поместье Мстителей с собаками не пускают.

— Ненавижу Бруклин, — выругался Дэнни. — Ненавижу тебя и твою чёртову жизнь, Клинт Бартон. Почему из всех нелепых переселений душ какой-то злодей выбрал именно нас? Почему я не проснулся в теле Тони Старка или хотя бы Мэтта Мёрдока? У них хоть простыни шёлковые и пробуждение было бы куда более приятным.

— Дэнни, во-первых, таков мир, мужчины ведь должны быть сильными. А во-вторых, откуда ты знаешь про шёлковые простыни? — спросил Клинт со всей серьезностью, отчего ладонь Дэнни сама потянулась ко лбу. — Но я уже позвонил Стрэнджу, он сказал, что сможет всё уладить, нам только надо к нему приехать для проведения ритуала.

— Постой, постой, постой... — Дэнни нахмурился, пытаясь правильно понять только что сказанное. — То есть ты позвонил Стрэнджу прежде, чем позвонить мне? То есть себе. В смысле, ну, ты понял. И вообще, с чего ты решил, что именно мы поменялись телами, а не кто-то...

— Дэнни, я сейчас звоню себе домой, — перебил его Клинт. — Ты, конечно, можешь считать меня идиотом, но я умею делать простые выводы. И если я проснулся в чьём-то чужом теле, то логично, что кем бы не оказался этот неизвестный, он проснулся в моём. А я точно помню, как засыпал у себя на диване.

— Это кстати ещё один крайне занимательный вопрос, почему ты в собственном доме спишь на диване, а не в кровати. Это вредно для спины, Клинт, ты совсем не заботишься о своём теле. А тело — это храм.

— Храм, которому явно не чужды плотские увлечения, — со смехом отозвался Клинт, отчего Дэнни в очередной раз сильно пожалел, что они говорят по телефону и у него нет возможности выдать Бартону подзатыльник.

Неожиданно ему в коленку ткнулось что-то мокрое и Дэнни в попытке отстраниться сделал шаг назад, запутался ногами в простыне и, упав, выронил телефонную трубку из рук. В следующее мгновение он нашел себя, сидящим на полу, смотря на счастливую морду собаки, которая уже пристроилась своими передними лапами ему на колени. Из трубки тем временем доносились безуспешные попытки Клинта докричаться до Дэнни, чтобы убедиться, что с ним всё в порядке.

— Хороший мальчик, — Дэнни потрепал пса по голове и, не став подниматься, дотянулся до свисающей на проводе трубки и прислонил её к уху. — Твой пёс проснулся, Клинт. Похоже, хочет выбраться на утреннюю прогулку.

— И даже не заметил, что я это не я? — Клинт явно был разочарован.

— Что поделать, меня любят собаки, — продолжая трепать пса за ухом, с довольной улыбкой сказал Дэнни.

— Ну, да, а меня — девушки. Каждому своё, как говорится, — нашёлся чем ответить Клинт.

В этот раз Дэнни не вспылил, а наоборот — громко рассмеялся.

— Окей, дубина, я сейчас выгуляю твою собаку, а затем поеду к Стрэнджу. Встретимся уже там, хорошо? И, пожалуйста, постарайся ничего не забыть из моей одежды у Мисти.

— Его зовут Лаки, — напоследок сказал Клинт. — А что касается одежды... бро, не я играл тут в Гензель и Греттель. Что найду — то найду, не требуй от меня ничего сверхъестественного!


End file.
